The present invention relates to a device outer wall structure, and more specifically to the rubber covering of a bicycle or motorcycle's hand grip or saddle which effectively buffers the pressure from the user and massages the contact part of the user.
Regular bicycle or motorcycle's hand grips are commonly molded from hard plastics, having an embossed or grooved outside wall for positive gripping by hand. This hard hand grip design is not comfortable in use. When the hand moves over the hand grip, much friction force is produced, causing the skin of the hand to be hurt.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a device outer wall structure which eliminates the aforesaid problems. According to the present invention, the device which can be a hand grip or saddle is covered with a rubber covering, which has air-filled hollow convex portions that communicate with one another. The compressible air-filled hollow convex portions enable the hand grip to be positively held in hand. When the user holds the hand grip or sits on the saddle, air flows from one air-filled portion to another to simultaneously massage the user's hands or hips.